Sharingan Kitty
by Fury Cutter
Summary: On the way back from a mission Hinata has an encounter with Sasuke, an encounter that will alter her future and her perception of the world.


AN  
"Blah" - Normal Speech  
_'Blah'_ - Thoughts

* * *

_Naruto  
_Sharingan Kitty

Where had this all gone so wrong? It was supposed to be a simple mission; no one could have predicted something like this could have happened. These were the thoughts that echoed and repeated in the mind of Hinata Hyuuga as she stared up at her opponent as he towered over her, his eyes burning as stared back her. She was unable to move and could only stare at him. A frown appeared on Hinata's face as she recalled the events that led up to this moment.

* * *

_Earlier_

The afternoon air was warm and still, it was comforting to Hinata as she strolled through the forest. The mission she'd come from had been a pretty easy one, escorting a noble and his entourage to a small village in Cha no Kuni (Tea Country), despite some small minor squabbles the mission had been pretty hassle free. Whilst one would think such a mission would be unappealing however Hinata found it enjoyable, the Hyuuga's features twisted into a look of sadness, _'The way things are going such missions are going to become rarer and rarer.'_

Although no one liked to talk about it however times were changing, the Akatsuki were still roaming the land along with other criminals such as Orochimaru's former assistant Kabuto. Just then Hinata shook her head, _'No I mustn't think about it, I should just enjoy this time whilst I still can.'_

As she continued to walk however she began to notice that something was off, with each step the atmosphere around her seemed to grow cold and foreboding, the bird song ceased and warm air seemed to chill.

Activating her clans famed Kekki Genki she scanned her surrounding and discovered a second chakra signature not to far from her, if she had guess it seemed to be following her. Taking to the tree's Hinata bound from branch to branch racing to the air until she came to a sizable clearing, in the center of it was a figure, his back to the Hyuuga heiress, clad in a grey shirt and dark blue pants with a lighter blue cloth wrapper around his waist with purple rope tied around his waist.

"So you're here at last." The young man said, his voice sounding rather bored, "I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever pick up on my presence."

A frown appeared on Hinata's face, "Sasuke."

Slowly Sasuke turned round, at the same time reach drawing his sword from its sheath, his Sharingan eyes locking with Hinata's who slipped into a Juken (Gentle Fist) stance. The pair rushed one another, Sasuke's Sharingan allowing him to stay one step ahead of the Hyuuga's Juken strikes whist Hinata's Byakugan allowed her to avoid the Uchiha's sword and fire jutsu.

This carried on for quite some time however during this Hinata couldn't quite shake the feeling that something was off about Sasuke, like he wasn't coming at her with his full power.

_'He's toying with me, the arrogant bastard actually thinks that he can just toy with me.'_ The Hyuuga inwardly growled, _'Well, I'll show him.'_ Flipping backwards to avoid another of Sasuke's sword swipes Hinata took up the stance that she'd seen her cousin take during the Chuunin exams all those years ago.

"HAKKE ROKUJIUYON SHO! Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" Dashing forward Hinata unleashed a series of strikes at Sasuke's body, each one targeting a different chakra pathway and driving the Uchiha backwards with each blow, the final strike catching Sasuke in the chest and sending him crashing to the ground. Panting Hinata stared over at the fallen Uchiha.

"I…I did it." she whispered hardly able to believe it herself, she had just defeated one of the most wanted Nuke nin the shinobi nations, someone her beloved Naruto had been chasing after for years with no success. Her feeling of victory however was short lived, before her eyes the defeated Uchiha's body turned to dust.

"What?" Hinata gasped, "Genjutsu, but that's not possible." Like Sharingan and Rinnengan Byakugan allowed it user to see a person's chakra network making it very difficult, but not impossible, to fool and even then it would take something very powerful to do so. _'When we locked eyes, that's when he must have done it. Meaning that exchange was all about distracting me '_

Cursing Hinata closed her eyes and dispelling Sasuke's illusion, once done so she looked about in an attempt to locate him, _'Where is he…'_

"CHIDORI SENBON! One Thousand Birds Needle!" just then the air was filled with the sound what seemed like a thousand chirping, whirling around Hinata as just in time to see of what looked like dozens of small glowing needles come flying towards her.

Too slow to react the needles struck her knocking her to the ground, with each one a jolt of pain ran through her body. _'Damn, can't move…' _

Just then a shadow fell over the fallen Hyuuga and looking up she found Sasuke standing there. "So this is it, this is the strength of the Hyuuga clan." He said, disappointment coloring his voice, "What a disappointment. Pitiful, makes me wonder if your even worth it." the rouge Uchiha said, more to himself then to her, just then a sly grin appeared on his face, "But on the other hand you are exactly what I'm looking for."

"Wha…what?" Hinata exclaimed. Just then she felt a sharp piercing her neck, slowly eye paralysed body began to feel like lead and her eyelids grew heavy. It wasn't long before she found herself in total darkness and she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_Present_

An unknown amount of time later Hinata let out a groan as she opened her eyes. Once her vision had cleared up she quickly discovered that she was in what looked like a cavern that someone had done up in to make the area livable and that she was bound and gagged. Just then the sound of footsteps was heard and looking round she saw Sasuke walking towards her.

"So your finally awake," he said, "Good, then we can finally get started."

_'What's he mean?'_ Hinata wondered as Sasuke stared down at her. Just then Sasuke's Sharingan changed taking the appearance of three intersecting ellipses.

_'Wha…what's that?'_ Hinata wondered, just then something clicked in her brain, _'Wait, could that be the fabled weapon of the Uchiha that father mentioned. Mangekyo Sharingan….'_

The shapes in Sasuke's eyes began to spin creating a hypnotic effect that Hinata couldn't look away from, _'Wha…what's he' doing?'_ Hinata though, starting to panic.

* * *

_?_

The next thing Hinata knew she was standing in what looked like a wide-open area with mist covering the ground, a red moon casting a red light throughout the area. "What…what is this place?" Hinata wondered aloud, surprising herself that she was no longer bound and gagged.

"What is this place, what's going on?" Hinata began running in an attempt to find any sign of any other thing or another person however it seemed hopeless as the area just seemed to go on forever.

After what seemed like forever, time didn't seem to exist in this place, she stopped to catch her breath. Just then part of the area in front of the Hyuuga began to shimmer and a scene of Hinata when she was young appeared, the elder Hinata quickly recognized it as her first day at the Academy.

As the young Hinata scanned the room her eyes fell upon the younger Naruto Uzumaki, his hair his clothes, his brash attitude just everything about him made him stand out from the crowd. Just then Naruto seemed to fade out of existence and was replaced by the younger Sasuke.

"Wait, what's happening?" Hinata wondered aloud.

The scene melted away, this time of her younger self hidden behind a tree as she watched Naruto do some push ups. Once again Naruto faded and was replaced by Sasuke. "What's going on?" Hinata said, fear creeping in, "What's happening to…to…"

Over and over more images from Hinata's past appeared, each of them centered on Naruto and every time Naruto would vanish as they were rewritten, soon he had vanished from all of them and in their places were new memories centered around Sasuke.

As each one was created a warm feeling spread throughout the heiress's body, these coupled with a new desire, one telling her to obey the Uchiha's every order and desire. "S…Sasuke-kun…." She said in a tone of longing and affection, "No…Master Sasuke."

* * *

Back in reality a devious looking grin spread across the Uchiha's face as he look down at Hinata, the Hyuuga girl's pale eyes gaining a reddish tint to them, "It seems that my modified Tsukuyomi worked. She should be totally loyal to me." He said to himself.

Taking out a kunai he cut the girls bonds before whispering a command that cancelled the effect of his Tsukuyomi allowing Hinata to come around. "What can I do for you master?" Hinata said upon seeing the Uchiha.

"Hinata, whom do you serve?" Sasuke asked.

"You master, I am yours in mind body and soul." Hinata replied.

"Tell me, what do you think of Naruto Uzumaki?" Sasuke said firmly.

"I'm sorry master, but I do not recall knowing any one called Naruto Uzumaki." Hinata replied.

_'Excellent.'_ Just then something occurred to the rouge Uchiha, it may have seemed rather juvenile but then again what was the point of having a slave who would obey your every command if you couldn't have some fun with it. "Hinata, you will do anything I order you to correct."

"Yes master." Hinata replied.

"Very well, strip out of your clothes and put on the contents of that box over there." He said whilst indicating to a box that was set off to one side.

Without hesitation or any sense of embarrassment Hinata slipped out of her clothes revealing her, what many people would describe as, perfect body, a small blush appearing on Sasuke's face since this was the first time he'd seen a girl naked, and walked over to where Sasuke had indicated.

Within seconds Hinata was clad in a black unitard which had a cats tail poking out at the base of the busty Hyuuga's spine as well as a headband that had what looked like cat ears attached to them.

The sight caused the grin in Sasuke's face to widen; the outfit was something that had belonged to Karin before she'd out lived her usefulness to him. _'I doubt it would half as good on her anyway.'_

"Very good, now my slave I command you to act like a cat." Sasuke told her.

Once more without any hesitation Hinata got down on her hands and knees and began mewing, she then licked the back of her hand to clean it before rubbing her cheek.

Letting out a small chuckle Sasuke walked over to his new slave/pet and ran his hand through her hair, Hinata reacted to his by purring and rubbing her head against his leg.

"Do you like that my pet, I hope so because I went to a lot of trouble to develop that jutsu all for this purpose." He said he continued to stroke her hair, "Now that I have killed my brother and obtained his eyes I have but one goal, and you are the perfect specimen to aid me in rebuilding the my clan."

Hinata merely mewed happily in response.

_Fini_

* * *

AN I wrote this for a writing contest on Deviant Art last year, since then I've debated whether or not to post it here, mostly because it was something at the time I wrote very quickly and don't think its that good, but finally relented and decided to post it here for prosperity.

Anywho I hope you all at least found some enjoyment in it.

Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go into hiding from the rabid NaruHina fans who'll no doubt want my blood because I had the gall to put there beloved Hinata-chan with someone other then Naruto.


End file.
